The Evenstar's Rose - The Adventure Chronicles
by LauranaKanan
Summary: Part of The Adventure Chronicles. Lothlorien is getting ready for the arrival of Arwen and her family. It is the first time she's been there and Galadriel wants to make everything just right. Will they be ready in time?


The elves were getting ready for a wondrous banquet. In only a few days Lord Elrond, Lady Celebrian and their children would be visiting Lothlorien. It had been many years since Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel last saw their daughter, and this would be the first time they would lay eyes on their granddaughter, Arwen. They had heard tales of her beauty but that had only intrigued them.

Lady Galadriel made her way down the winding stairs to her garden. She loved to tend it and thought that it would be a lovely hobby to share with Arwen. Every plant needed care and attention. They were no different than anything else. However, there was one plant that refused to bloom. It was a rare and beautiful rose. She had taken a cut of it from one of the roses on the outer edges of Lothlorien. It had grown well yet it would not bloom. She had tried many spots for it but no matter where Galadriel moved it, it just wouldn't bloom.

A maiden was watching the Lady Galadriel. She knew not to disturb her nor enter her garden without permission. She waited patiently, however her news was urgent. She couldn't wait much longer.

"M-my Lady." The maiden stuttered.

Galadriel looked up to see the young maiden, she looked almost terrified.

"You may enter little one. Come and sit down here," Galadriel offered her a place next to her. "You look frightened. What's wrong?"

"I-it's nothing, I'm just v-very nervous. It's only my s-second day of work. I came here to tell you that we might not be ready in time for the arrival of the Lord and Lady of Imladris. The scout party that drove off a small orc band spotted them. They're only a day away. W-we've so much to do and not enough time to do it in. There's food to hunt and gather, a delivery of wine from the Dales is late, and and-" the maiden burst into tears.

Seeing the maiden so distressed Galadriel comforted her with a hug.

"What is your name young one?"

"Calenmir, my Lady." The maiden answered nervously.

"Well Calenmir, all shall be well. I shall see to it personally. Now, do not worry about anything. Go back to your home and relax, you do not need to do anymore today. Have fun and let your worries slip away. I shall have Orophin take you home, his brothers are away scouting the eastern side of the forest."

They both got up and made their way out the garden.

It didn't take long to find Orophin he had been fletching new arrows for his next assignment. He had not noticed them approach; being to preoccupied with his arrows.

"Orophin would you be so kind as to take Calenmir home? She needs some rest" Galadriel asked.

Orophin almost jumped out of his skin hearing Lady Galadriel speak without warning, making them both giggle slightly.

"My Lady," he bowed. "I didn't hear you approach. Y-yes of course I shall." He offered Calenmir his arm, she took it gracefully and after a final bow they headed off.

One day to go, so near yet it felt so far away. Preparations needed to be sorted immediately. She headed to the wine storage. She knew there had to be some gem of a wine hidden away in there somewhere. Galadriel rushed in to see no one about, it was strange that no one had thought to head here instead of worrying about the delivery. She saw a barrel marked 'Lorien Red S.A. 350'. It looked as though no had ever bothered with it since Celebrian's begetting. She looked around, still no one. So she pulled out four barrels before rolling them out into the open. This strained Galadriel's muscles, yet things needed to be done.

Finally with the wine issue sorted, she decided to head for the dining area. When she got there everyone was panicking, as soon as they spotted Lady Galadriel they bowed and listened to her.

"There are four barrels of Lorien Red by the wine storage, we can use them instead of the waiting for the delivery. Everyone who can hunt grab a bow and hunting knives and head out with a couple of wardens. Those who can gather, head out with baskets and a couple of the other wardens. Whatever food you can bring back will suffice. I'm sending the wardens with you as there have been reported of small orc bands on the outskirts. They should all be gone, but this is only a precaution. We will get the banquet ready and it'll be wonderful. So no one needs to worry."

Everyone rushed about gathering their things together and heading off, they believed in the Lady's words. This could be done and it would be done in time.


End file.
